Nook's Secret
by metasgirl
Summary: Nook is obsessed with something...what? Lucky warns about a mysterious omen sent to him through a dream, and now, everyone has gone missing... WARNING! this story has a lot of violence. and some blood. Plus short chapters. UPDATED!
1. Lucky's Warning

"I'm an adult now, so I can't do that type of thing anymore…" Lucky shrugged as we walked down the paths of Kryn together. It was late- neighbors were tucking into bed, and Patty had fallen asleep on the beach, but Lucky and I were still chatting away.

"What things?" I turned and looked at Lucky curiously. The white bandages wrapped around his head were now looking…weird…

"When Tom Nook gets obsessed with _that type of thing_, all of Kryn suffered-!" Lucky cried, tears welling in his eye.

"What type of thing…?" I thought to myself as Lucky ran sobbing down the street. He ran to his purple tinted house and slammed the door behind him.

"Ugh." I mumbled to myself. "NOOK!"


	2. Missing

"NOOK!" I burst through the double sliding doors of Nookingtons. "We need to talk!" I yelled at him. I stared at the empty space in front of me. Nook wasn't in his usual spot…

I searched around the store. Harriet wasn't in her salon, Timmy and Tommy weren't manning the upstairs floor, and Nook wasn't in his private quarters.

"Hmmm…" I mused to myself. I walked slowly over to the shiny cash register and pressed the Open button on the machine. The machine popped open and a ton of Bells shot out. I caught the Bells and waited for Nook to pop out and scream at me. Nothing. Just silence. I looked around the empty shop, waiting for Nook, or Timmy or Tommy or even Harriet. Nothing. Just silence. Again.

"NOOK! Where in Kryn are you?" I screamed at the cash register. I dashed out of the shop and ran into Able Sisters. I ran over to the sewing machine and looked at Sable. Nothing. Mable wasn't at her post either… What was happening? I looked around sadly. Nobody was there…nobody at all.

"Where are you Nook...?" I cried.


	3. The First Blood

I ran out of Able Sisters and hurriedly checked the time on my watch. 11:34, good. The shops were closed. Either way…something was wrong. I fingered the spare keys in my pocket. I wondered if the gate was still open…I had to talk to Copper. Or Booker. Preferably Copper. I ran up to the front gate and burst inside. I ran up to Copper and tried to shake him awake.

"Copper! Wake up!" I hissed. Copper fell over. I gasped as I shook his lifeless body. He was dead. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Who did this…?" I sobbed.

"Uhhhh…." a groan came from the other corner of the building. I dashed over to Booker. He had a small knife wound above his right eye and blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Booker? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" I cried. I took a shirt out of my pocket and started to dab away the blood.

"Its too late for me…I think…" Booker said.

"No, its not! Here, I've got you all cleaned up…" I said hopefully.

"Please…beware…him…" Booker said, and slumped to the floor. I cried for the guards all night, wishing the menace who had done this to the fiery pits.


	4. The Killing Again

It was once again morning in beautiful Kryn…but I was in a bad mood. My pockets were stuffed with smelly fish, souring fruit and a TV. It was already 9:30, but stupid Nook wasn't in his shop already. I tapped my foot anxiously, wondering where in Kryn Nook could be.

"Ugh. I hate you Nook." I emptied out my polka-dotted pockets and strolled over to town hall to issue a complaint. I walked in the door and winced as the annoying music reached my ears. They really had to change that. I walked up to the front desk and addressed Pelly.

"Hiya Pelly. Okay, Nook hasn't been at his shop in forever. Can you gimme a refund or something?" Pelly didn't reply. She just sat there with her glassy eyed smile, peering at me.

"Uhhhh, Pelly? Are you okay?" A worm of worry crept into my gut. I lightly touched Pelly's shoulder. She fell over backwards, blood trickling off her.

"Eek!" I squealed in horror. I tore outside and bumped into a tent.

"Ooh…" Then I realized whose tent it was. Redd! Yes! He could help me…

"Redd! Lemme in!" I yelled.

"Hurry. Come in quickly…we have much to talk about…"

**A/N: Mwahaha...who will be the next to go?**


	5. The Safe Spot

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I never thought I was gonna update again, so thanks to these peoples for encouraging me!**

**Ilovethisfanficsomuch**

**Brett B**

**Caitlyn4492**

**Anicross1998**

**Thanks peeps! This is for you!**

"Redd…OMG! They…they were dead! Are dead! What…what happened!" I sobbed.

"They were killed by the Night Shadow. This happened a couple years ago as well." Redd said.

"The…Night Shadow?"

"Yes. He sneaks around in the middle of the night and kills people. There are some areas that are safe to hide in. Like my tent." Redd explained.

"…Are there any other safe spots?" I asked.

"Well…I've heard of a place that you can go to, and it is the only place that will restore the Night Shadow's true identity." Redd said.

"So where can I find this safe spot?" I asked.

"I have no idea. The only one who knows the location, is Katrina. The fortune teller."


	6. A Visit

A/N: Hi! I just wanna say a special thank you to Brett B. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Brett B has been SO encouraging! Now back to the story.

"Huh. Katrina…" I mused. When did she come? I racked my brain.

…On Tuesday! And today was Monday. I smiled triumphantly at my thought. I hurried down off the plaza and trotted up to the top of Kryn. I reached my small abode, and hurried inside. I didn't see the raccoon shaped figure hovering in the corner, nor did I hear the floorboards creak behind him as he followed me upstairs. I swore to myself as I realized I had left my candle downstairs. I hurried back down and when I went upstairs, the attic door was locked.

"What the…?" I jostled the doorknob worriedly. No dice. I angrily kicked the door and headed back downstairs. I sat on my black and white checked couch and turned on my TV. Nothing was on. I flicked through the channels. Nothing but static. I decided to call Tortimer and complain about the stupid TV. I quickly dialed the number* and stood there tapping my foot. Finally a scratchy voice picked up.

"Hello?" It asked.

"Hello. I'd like to talk to Tortimer."

"He's not here."

"When will he be back?"

"He's dead."

"Wha-?" I looked at the phone. My eyes followed the wires** of the phone line. Somebody had cut the wires. I gulped. Rain pounded and howled outside my window.

The front door opened steadily.

"…H-hello?" I asked. I slowly walked over to the door. It slammed shut.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Helloooo…" A melodic voice said charmingly. I turned to face the Night Shadow.

A/N: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUHHHHH!

*My person (Ivy) got a phone (lovely phone) in the main part of her house.

**They live in an old town- no wireless phones.


	7. Pete's Apprentice

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" I screamed. "Wait, who are you?"

"…What?" The figure asked. "You don't know WHO I AM?" He boomed.

"Uh…no." I said. "Should I?"

"Um YES!" The figure screamed.

"Oh." I winced. "Sorry. Hey, can you help me unlock my attic door? I would, but I accidentally bent it in the lock the other day and I was getting Pete to fix it, but it still isn't fixed. And the only other one who has the key is Nook, but he's missing. I think he's dead." I shrugged. "Anyways, you look strong. Can you like bust down the door or something?"

"I don't have to." He said, smiling coyly. "I have the key." I gasped as I saw the flashing key in front of my face.

"Wow! Thanks! You must be Pete's new apprentice, right? He told me all about you!" I squealed, taking the key from his gloved paw.

"Um, he did?" the figure asked.

"Yup! He said you were trustworthy, and nice, and caring…" I ranted.

"Uhm…okay?" the guy shrugged.

"And that you had the nicest name!" I said. "Now what was it…Nigel Shadino…no…uhm… Nite Shade…ooh, that sounds close… oh yeah! It was the…

Night Shadow." I gulped and peered at the figure.

"That's my name all right." He grinned.

"Oh, that's cool! You have a name just like the murderer!" I said. "Well, anyway, thanks for delivering the key! You are a LIFE SAVER*!" I said. I trotted upstairs.

"Uhm…okay?" he left with a confused look on his face. I quickly fell asleep in my bed upstairs. And I had the weirdest dream about the Night Shadow….

**A/N: I cannot thank the people enough who encouraged me! Thank you!**

***Oh the irony!**


	8. Katrina Arrives

I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. I shook all over as I remembered last night's encounter with the Night Shadow. Playing dumb had actually worked. And today was TUESDAY! I grinned and hopped out of bed, scurrying down the attic stairs and running outside. It was a beautiful day, with no evidence of last night's storm. I ran down to the plaza, where Katrina's blue, black and purple tent was perched on the gray tiles. I knocked on the door, but nobody answered. I paced outside the tent, worrying where Katrina could be. She almost never left her tent, and her sacred rituals were already done. She could be getting breakfast…no…she only ate one berry a day, and how long could that take? I growled and burst into the tent.

"KATRINA!" I screeched. Nobody was home. I fumbled around in the dark until I found the scented candles Katrina used to light up her tent. Nothing was there except for a note perched delicately on her table. An old piece of parchment spattered with blood.

**A/N: Hey peeps! Check meh page for a quick poll- u decide hoo gets murdered next...DUH DUH DUHHHH! :D Oh, and im updating this story EVERY monday. :DDD**


	9. Found by only Four

I stared at the stained note, a worm of worry crept into my gut. The note was torn slightly.

**Fortunes will be told no more-**

**The safe place found by only four. **

I stared at the note in confusion. WHAT? My brain screamed.

"WHAT?" I screamed. This was so annoying. I hated how everything lately was so cryptic and stuff! Augh, it was just like a stupid horror story. I groaned. Great. Just great. I furrowed my brow. Maybe Blathers could help me. I grabbed the note and ran out of Katrina's tent. I dashed across the plaza to the museum. The door was boarded up. I furiously ripped the boards off the door. I didn't stop to think. I dashed inside. A blood-curdling shriek came from the bug exhibit. But the only bugs in the exhibit were…

_scorpions! _

**A/N: Yay, I updated! Happiness! Guess who's next to die..hehehe! And to make up for not updating lately...im gonna update tomorrow!**


	10. Ruins

_**A/N: BWA! Sorry for not updating. I've been busy w/ meh new story, New Days. Anyway, here it is!**_

I dashed into the bug exhibit. Blathers was being devoured by scorpions!

"AAAH!" I screamed. I ran out, tears flowing freely down my face. There was no doubt Night Shadow had done this. I screamed and ran all the way home. And somebody was waiting there for me. Lucky.

"Lucky?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yes…?" He hissed.

"What happened?" I sobbed.

"We need to find the other two. Then we can reverse Night Shadows evil." He said, looking up at me.

"Who are they?"

"_The one who stares up at the stars,_

_Will take you very far."_ Lucky chanted. "That's one of the people."

"Really?" I racked my brain for the right person to do this. "Um…Celeste!" I said, snapping my fingers. "Let's go."

"Okay." He said, bursting out the door. But we weren't suspecting how the town looked now. Trees cut down with its fruit being devoured by ants, the skies cloudy and red, and the ground dark and wet with blood, sweat and tears.

"Oh Lucky…what's happened?" I sank to my knees. Fires were burning down buildings and many people were trying to escape by swimming into the murky ocean. Even the museum was being burned down. The museum! I ran to it frantically, calling out for Celeste.

"CELESTE!" I cried into the burning building. I coughed and called again.

"Yes…?" I heard somebody weakly call. I turned to see Celeste huddled on the ground, her white feathers now pink and her pink feathers now red.

"Celeste! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes…" she coughed. "But Brewster…and…and…" tears formed in her oval eyes. "Blathers is dead!" she sobbed.

"It's okay. We'll fight for him." I stood and gazed off at the beach.


End file.
